


Strani rimedi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brotp, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera scoprirà che i rimedi della famiglia Hibari sono davvero 'insoliti'.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 573.★ Prompt: 13. A si è beccato un raffreddore e B propone il vecchio rimedio della nonna (sarà realmente efficace?)





	Strani rimedi

Strani rimedi

 

Il fuoco dentro i bracieri disseminati per il tempio crepitava, il legno era illuminato da riflessi vermigli che si accompagnavano alla luce aranciata delle lanterne appese ai soffitti.

Hayato era steso in un futon, tirò su con il naso e si posò un braccio sul viso, la gola gli doleva.

“Sono venuto fino a qui per farti firmare degli incartamenti e, invece, ho finito per diventare un peso. Mi dispiace abusare così della tua ospitalità” gemette.

“Siamo una ‘famiglia’. Il fatto che siamo separati tra Italia e Giappone non vuol dire che noi Vongola non dobbiamo rimanere uniti. In fondo siamo guardiani del medesimo cielo” disse Kyoya. Si mise in ginocchio davanti al futon dove era steso l’altro giovane, alle sue spalle c’era un mobiletto su cui era appoggiate la giacca spiegazzata e la cravatta sgualcita di Gokudera.

“Penso tu abbia ragione. In fondo non sarei utile al Decimo in queste condizioni” esalò Hayato. Tossì rumorosamente e il naso gli colò nuovamente.

Kyoya frugò nelle tasche del suo morbido kimono di stoffa, di colore viola intenso e gli porse un fazzoletto, Gokudera lo prese con dita tremanti.

“In fondo, non sai quante volte ho dovuto convincere Sasagawa a fermarsi un po’ di più. Lì in America, da solo, non si sa proprio prendere cura di se stesso. Ed io stesso, non me la caverei senza Tetsuya” disse Kyoya.

Gokudera cercò di soffiarsi il naso senza far rumore, ma si creò lo stesso un rumore simile a quello di una trombetta.

Hayato arrossì.

< Continuo a pensare che potrei infrangere il regolamento di Namimori da un momento all’altro e venire morso a morte > pensò.

“È davvero un’influenza fastidiosa. Posso consigliarti un rimedio di mia nonna? La mia famiglia lo usa da generazioni” disse Kyoya, alzandosi in piedi.

Gokudera strofinò la testa contro il cuscino, arruffandosi i capelli argentei.

“Mi farebbe piacere. Grazie ancora” disse con tono gentile. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì i passi di Kyoya allontanarsi, sbadigliò e si mise a sonnecchiare.

Fu ridestato da un fischio acuto, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo Hibari raggiungerlo, mettersi nuovamente in ginocchio vicino al futon per porgergli una tazza di the fumante.

“Gra-grazie” sussurrò Gokudera. Fece leva per mettersi seduto e prese la tazza tra le mani, vi soffiò sopra e se la portò alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.

Kyoya lo fissava con sguardo intenso.

“Questo the ha un sapore strano” mormorò Hayato. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi

“Ci sono dentro due gocce di sangue e un dito di sakè” disse atono il cinese.

Il viso di Gokudera, già vermiglio per la febbre, divenne bluastro, mentre sentiva un calore ardergli all’interno.

“Ah” esalò l’italiano, deglutendo. Avvertì una sensazione di vomito, ma cercò di sorridere.

< Non voglio sembrare maleducato… e poi, sudare mi sta facendo sudare. Quindi, deduco, che mi farà bene? > pensò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava il viso.

“Ne vuoi un’altra tazza?” chiese Kyoya.

“Vi prego, Boss. Credo abbiate spaventato abbastanza il nostro ospite” disse Tetsuya entrando nella stanza.

Kyoya lo guardò entrare e Gokudera impallidì vedendo che erano tre, tutti intenti a portare delle buste della spesa. Vide che i tre Tetsuya posavano le buste su un tavolo e si riunivano in uno.

< È vero o è stato il the a darmi le allucinazioni? > pensò Hayato. Posò la tazza su un mobiletto e si sdraiò a faccia in giù, nascondendo il viso tra i cuscini.


End file.
